


fade into a goodbye sky

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [19]
Category: Generation Kill, Hart of Dixie
Genre: 2nd POV - Evan, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Evan is Wade, Evan is a bit of slut, M/M, PTSD, he sleeps with everyone, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George doesn’t ask about your missing years anymore.  No one does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade into a goodbye sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Crying On A Suitcase" by Casey James

-z-

 

George doesn’t ask about your missing years anymore.

No one does.

 

-x-

 

When you ran from Bluebell, you didn’t tell anyone where you were going, you just changed your name and joined the Marines.  You found your way into Recon and met John and fell for him – actually, you think you fell for everyone.  You’ve always been one to fall in love so easily.

You fell for Brad and the LT, for Rudy and Ray and Walt and Gunny and Pappy.  So you offered yourself to them and they always said yes – Bravo platoon was just incestuous that way.  Even though Ray and Walt were always together, Brad was never far from the LT, and Rudy and Pappy and Gunny had the sweetest love-triangle, no jealousy or fighting.

But you always found your way back to John.  Sometimes it was in the dark, just after you were done with Brad or Nate ((or a combination of both)) or Ray or Rudy or any of the others, but you always found him.  And he always welcomed you back with a tolerant smile and open arms.  And in the end, it was this acceptance that made you fall in love with him.  He never demanded anything you were not ready to give.

So there came a time when you stopped going to the others, when you stopped wandering, and John's smile just got wider and softer with each consecutive night you spent in his grave.

And when you and John were stateside for the first time in what seemed like years, Fate stepped in and he was taken from you.  And you were left screaming in the middle of the street, John bleeding out in your arms as he fought to tell you just how much he loved you.

And you'll never forget how the blood bubbled up, how he drowned in it, how much he fought to make sure that those last words of  _love ever after_ left his lips and he knew that you knew that he would be waiting.

 

-x-

 

The first time you put a gun to your mouth, Walt called, asking after you.  He told you not to do anything stupid or he’d sic Ray on you.  You laughed and told him that you were okay.

The second time, Brad and Nate showed up just as you tightened your grip on the trigger.  They saw the gun in your hand and the tears on your face when you opened the door.  Then they had shared a quiet look before taking you back to their place, wrapping you up and whispering the same words of love and adoration you used to say to them.

You never had another chance after that.

But eventually, you got better, and with a little coaxing from Nate, you returned to Bluebell with promises of phone calls at least twice a month.

 

-x-

 

You let everyone back in Bluebell call you Wade, though it took you a few weeks to remember to answer to the name.

George is the first person to ask where you had been and why you had left.  You just laugh and tell him you were off traveling, seeing the world and shit.  If he sees the lie for what it is, he politely doesn’t say anything about it.

Lavon doesn’t back down so easy.  And isn’t it just your luck that T was a cousin of his who comes to visit, trying to run from the sounds of artillery and the scent of gun smoke and blood.

Teren doesn’t say anything, not until the two of you are alone.

Except that you aren’t alone and Lavon is standing just inside the doorway.  And when you turn around, you see him and he just gives you this _look_ and it hurts and you want to yell at him for eavesdropping.  But you never get the chance because the next thing you know you're wrapped in the biggest bear hug and Lavon is calling you all kinds of names you expect he learned from T.

 

-x-

 

Teren has been in town for a week.

The two of you often getting drunk at the bar and laughing loudly about Ray's and Trombley's expoilts and how close Brad came to killing the entire chain of command ((with the exception of Nate, of course)).  

And then one day, George corners you in the back of the bar by the restrooms, pleading for your secrets and demanding to know why this guy calls you Q-Tip.  And you can’t help but let your temper flare because suddenly there’s the sound of M-4s all around and you’re waiting to hear Nate’s order and _you just can't think_ because your back is against the wall.  And just as the claustrophobia settles in and you feel yourself break out in a cold sweat, George is yanked out of your face.

You look up from the sand you swear is beneath your feet and you see that just about all of Bravo platoon has descended on Bluebell, Alabama.

Nate is the one holding George by the collar of his shirt, he’s whispering about all of the dark things he can do to George if he doesn’t “kindly back-the-fuck-off” of his Marine.  Then he drops him and George lands in a crumpled heap at Brad’s feet.

George doesn’t move, just stays down on the ground and watches silently as Bravo crowds around you, their hands all over you as they escort you away.

And, with all of the goddamned viciousness they invaded Iraq with, Bravo takes over Lavon’s estate and by extension, Bluebell.  They travel with you everywhere, at least two of them flanking you while the others follow or lead ahead at discreet distances.  They stay in your shack; Brad and Nate in your bed, with Ray, Walt, Teren, Poke, and the others switching out each night for the rest of the week.

But eventually, the time comes when they have to get back.  And one-by-one, they leave Bluebell, until Brad and Nate are the only ones left.  You spend that last night with both of them and it’s all you can do to even let them get out of bed in the morning.

 

-x-

 

George doesn’t ask about your missing years anymore.

No one does.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
